The Hero and the Fox: Wind Waker
by The Twilight Sage
Summary: A Remake of my first story: Naruto is born in the legend of zelda universe and joins link on his journey to save his little sister. Sorry im not good at summrys but it's alot better than it sounds. Naruto x Harem, Link X ? Rated M for safety
1. Prelude: Start of a new adventure

Hey there this is The Twilight King here bringing you my first fanfic ever!

**Pause**

**Wow did I actually think that was good? Well this was still in my days as a newbie but still…**

**Now then this is The Twilight Sage here if and while looking back on this fic I was disgusted with what I saw. I can't believe I actually thought that this was a good chapter but I intend to rectify that.**

**Also I like Kamen Rider Decade Complete for beta reading this story**

**That's right people I've took the old story down and decided to do a complete remake of The Hero and the Fox: Wind Waker.**

**Now I won't be able to update frequently considering that this is my senior year but I will try to work on the chapter when I can.**

**Also Naruto, Link and a lot of the other main characters will have their ages adjusted to match the story**

**Naruto: 17**

**Link: 17**

**Aryll: 16**

**Tetra: 17**

**So with that said lets get this show on the road!**

**Oh and I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Naruto but if I buy stock in their companies then technically I Will own them then.**

* * *

><p>This is just one of the legends of which the people speak A long time ago there existed a kingdom where a gold power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forest, tall mountains, and peace. But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.<p>

But then, when all hope died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand… Two figures appeared out of nowhere one green clad young boy and one orange clad young boy. One welding the blade of evils bane the other holding the sword of the sages **(1)** together they sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. These boys, who traveled through time to save the land, were known as the heroes of time. The tale of the two boys was passed down through generations until it became legend…But then…a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom.

The great evil that had thought to be forever sealed away by the heroes…once again crept fourth from the depths of the earth; eager to resume its dark designs. The people believed that the heroes of time would come again to save them… But the heroes did not appear.

Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate. What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island it became customary to garb boys in orange and green when they came of age.

**And this is where their story starts.**

* * *

><p><span>Outset Island<span>

* * *

><p>An island that is described as a tropical paradise comes into view. On it people were relaxing, fishing, or trying to catch a pig for some reason, but that's beside a point. Anyway all was peaceful on the island until…<p>

"ONII-SAN!"

(Well that was nice while it lasted)

a young girl with blond hair and pig tales was running looking for her brother and his friend the girls name was Ayrll otherwise known as the flower of Outset Island for her Beautiful appearance, Sunny Personality , and a heart warming laugh. "NARUTO KUN!" She yelled and then took out a telescope and saw the two blonds on the watchtower and bolted in that direction.

On the watchtower the two blonds were looking out at sea, well one was the other was sleeping. "I've known link for years and I still can't believe he's this lazy." The blond deadpanned as he watched link snoozing. The blond in question stood at "5'10" and had tan skin. His eyes were a shade of cerulean and his blond spiky hair, which had two bangs framing his face, was put into a small ponytail that hung over his right shoulder. He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The blond began to go back to watching the sea before he heard somebody climbing up the ladder.

"Oh!" Ayrll exclaimed as she came across the blonds "Naruto Kun there you are." Aryll happily chirped "have you seen… oh there he is." She said looking over to link that was just waking up.

"Onii-san do you know what day it is?" aryll asked with her cherry attitude "umm Friday?" link responded still out if it. "You're still half asleep aren't you? Onii-san it's your birthday" said aryll as links eyes widened. "Really I guess I must have forgotten." The blond said sheepishly while rubbing his hand behind his head."You know you should really get down there, grandmas been waiting for a while." The female blond spoke while pointing at the house.

"Okay naruto…you coming?" link asked to naruto who was looking back out at sea. "Actually I think im going to stay here for a while."

"Okay I'll be back in a little bit" link said as he went to see his grandmother. Afterwards aryll just stood there not knowing what to say to the blond. "So aryll how have you been?" naruto said trying to break the silence "good" aryll replied. Things have been uncomfortable since he had walked in on her showering and didn't know that she could get that red in the face.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Link you here?" naruto asked walking through the hallway of link's house. The blond suddenly heard noise coming from the bathroom, thinking it was link brushing his teeth or something naruto didn't bother knocking and went in.<em>

"_Hey Li-"was all naruto got out before his jaw dropped. Instead of link brushing his teeth like he thought he found aryll whom was taking a shower. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him but naruto saw every curve on her body that her usual dress hid. The way the water rolled down her neck to her perfect breast, down her toned stomach and finally in between her legs would forever be burned in his mind._

_When aryll did open her eyes she saw naruto, still frozen in shock and red as a tomato, starring at her._

_For awhile there was complete and utter silence until…_

"_KYA-AHH!" she screamed while attempting to cover herself and also breaking naruto out of his stupor. "a-aryll I-I-"unfortunately all naruto could get out was stutters while trying to back out the door. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she screamed while picking up random objects to throw at naruto._

_He narrowly dogged while racing out of the house, when he was finally outside he saw he was running towards link. "Hey naruto what's wrong?" the pointy eared blond asked but naruto ran right past him._

"_NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" naruto yelled not even bothering to look back and kept on running leaving link confused before he shrugged and walked back towards his house._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey naruto you want to use my telescope?" she asked cutely while holding it out with one hand.<p>

Naruto looked at it for a while before nodding. "Sure" naruto then used it to look for interesting spots on the island. While scanning the area he came across a woman holding a jar over her head, walking to her house, she wore a shin length pink dress with blue designs.

"_Sue bell…" _naruto thought to him. He always had a slight crush on her but because of the age difference he thought there was no chance.

Aryll knew slightly about his crush and always got a little jealous when ever he started looking at her.

Eventually link came back wearing a green tunic with white stockings and brown boots. In other words the fruitiest looking outfit he had ever seen in his life at first naruto let out a snort then a giggle then a full blown laugh.

"Oh my god is that a skirt?" naruto said between laughs as links face turned a bright red due to anger and embarrassment. Aryll had let out a few giggles. "Shut up and just so you know she made something for you too." naruto's laughing stops immediately as he shows him a orange outfit **(2) **"Uhh you really don't expect me to where that do you?" naruto asked trying to get out of wearing it. "Grandma made it." Was all link said before naruto shoved the telescope in his hand and goes down the ladder to change, grumbling all the way.

Link then decided to use it and was looking at random spots on the island. He then looked at his mailbox where the mail man had just finished making a delivery **(3) **but for some strange reason the mailman began flapping his wings and started to freak out."AHH WHAT IS THAT!" as aryll screams as a monstrous bird flew over the island.

Naruto, who rushed back up the ladder after changing, takes the telescope from link to get a closer look at the bird while looking he sees the bird carrying a girl_" _the girl in it's claw had dark tan skin, blond hair and slightly pointed ears. _"Oh no is she dead?" _Naruto thought to himself before he sees large boulders being flung at the bird. Looking out at sea he sees a pirate ship launching the boulders. By chance one of the boulders hits the bird in the side of its face and it dropped the girl into the woods of the island.

"Come on link lets go!" naruto told link that nodded but before they could start aryll stopped them. "But naruto, that's the forbidden woods." She tried to reason but naruto persisted "exactly which is why we have to get her." And before she could say anything else naruto and link climbed out of the watch tower and charged headfirst into the woods.

"Why is this place forbidden?" naruto asked link whom shrugged "I don't know its just that my grandmother always told me to be suspicious of this place." Link said as he swung his wooden sword over his shoulder **(4) **naruto saw this and picked up a random branch off the ground and decided to use it as a bo-staff.

After a few minutes of searching the boys finally found the girl, still alive, stuck in a tree but before they could do anything they could do anything several creatures ambushed them. Readying his branch naruto jabbed the nearest creature in the stomach before swinging it up and slamming it into the creatures temple. Link used his wooden sword to take out the next two by jabbing one's face before doing a spin attack while it was recovering. The two blonds quickly finished the rest off before they could do any real damage. "Okay now that tha-"naruto began before he was interrupted by the creatures exploding.

"Wait- what the fuck?" naruto said shocked "For reasons unknown all creatures tend to explode when you defeat them." Link explained not at all bothered by it. The boys then proceeded to walk towards the tree where the girl was held. She was just now coming about, being awoken by the explosions, and saw how high up she was. Startled, she began thrashing about causing the branch to break and her to land with a thud. Naruto cringed when she hit the ground and rushed over with link following. "OWWW!" she exclaimed while trying to get up when her eyes focused she saw naruto and link running towards her.

Her eyes focused on naruto first as a small blush overcame her face before she shook her head. "Hey you need a hand?" naruto offered her but she managed to get up on her own. She then looked at link, or more specifically his outfit "Hey what's with that getup?" link's face turned red "ah what ever so where am I?" she asked while looking around at her surroundings "your on Outset Island." Link answered getting a shocked look from the girl."OUTSET BUT HOW DID I… oh yeah that bird…" she stated but before she could say anymore she was interrupted by a loud voice coming out of the entrance.

"MISS TETRA!" said a overly masculine man who ran over to the trio and began to weep tears of joy "miss tetra im so glad your okay." The man wept betraying is appearance and confusing the boys. The now named tetra decided to get revenge on the bird and began to make for the exit. When she saw that the men were standing still she decided to get their attention.

"Well don't just stand there lets go! Time to repay our debt to that bird in full." She stated before turning on her heel and heading for the exit.

"Wait!" the man yelled before running after her and naruto and link looked at each other and sighed before running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that wraps up the remake chapter and I think that this one is a lot better than the old one.<strong>

**(1) Ganon's sword in Twilight Princess**

**(2) Narutos outfit from the original series (but don't worry new outfits come next chapter)**

**(3) Honestly the mail man in this game is the only one i like**

**(4) The Wooden Sword from Twilight Princess**

**Now then on to the announcements**

**First I would like to thank The Next Kitsune for taking my naruto x queen's blade challenge and if anybody still interested that and other challenges are on my profile**

**Second THANK YOU SO MUCH! My story the kitsune's key has over 10,000 hits and that's a huge accomplishment for me so thank you.**

**Third I have a poll on my profile for the Kitsune's Key and I'd like you to vote please.**

**And finally The Durarara petition has reached its criteria so it looks like we're going to have a season 2. I know that has nothing to do with the story but still. **

**So anyway due to this being my senior year I don't know when my next update will be but I am working on the next chapter of The Kitsune's Key as well as the next chapter of this so until next time.**

**Ja-ne**

**~The Twilight Sage**


	2. Chasing Aryll

**Hey there this is The Twilight Sage with the next chapter. I know two updates in one day? Nice even im impressed so anyway you know the drill read and review and I do not own Naruto or the legend of Zelda.**

"Hello" Talking

"_Hello" _Thinking

"**Hello" **Spells or attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chasing Aryll<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… how did you get captured by that bird anyway?" link asked as the group walked out of the forest. "It's a very long story I don't even know. One minute I was sailing my ship and I heard this loud screeching noise and then everything went black." Tetra explained while holding her head. "Well that's no good." Naruto said while holding his chin "but your ship is close by so you'll be back on the sea soon." He finished as the exit came into view.<p>

When the group got outside they saw aryll standing on the other side of the bridge waving at the group. "Hey Naruto Kun, Link!" she waved while smiling.

Aryll started to race over to them and she was halfway across the bridge when the bird that was thought to be gone rose up and started to dive for aryll. "ARYLL LOOK OUT!" link yelled but it was too late.

The colossal bird griped her in its talons and flew off to who knows where. "HELP ME!" aryll screamed.

Link unwittingly took out his sword and started to go after it but he forgot he was on a cliff and would of fell off if tetra hadn't caught him. "Link I know you want to help her but your no good to her dead!" the female pirate scolded but the blond but he didn't respond he just watched the bird fly away with his only sister.

* * *

><p>The Beach<p>

* * *

><p>"What! You want to come with us?"Tetra askedyelled. "Well…yeah I mean we can't just abandon her, she needs us." Naruto said making tetra sigh "Look I know you want to save your sister but do you knows what you're asking?" tetra asked looking at the confused look on their faces "we're pirates you know the terror of the seas? And besides I don't see how any of this was our fault."

Naruto was about to argue further but somebody already beat him to it. "And how do you figure that ..." Everyone turned to see the strange looking birdman/mailman from earlier. "

Who are you?" Naruto asked. "My name is quill" he informed the blond before turning back to the pirates

"If you pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island that poor girl would not have gotten kidnapped. so I guess that's how this is your fault." he said making tetra scowl

"All I am saying is you owe them a favor especially after they saved you." He finished, pointing at the captain before tetra looked down thinking.

"well I guess you do have a point but you at least have to get a Real Sword" she said while pointing at link's wooden sword "and a shield." Tetra said before crossing her arms

"A Shield where am I going to find that?" Link said to himself before naruto tapped him on the shoulder "doesn't your grandma have a shield at her house?" Naruto asked but link responded "What but that's a family heirloom!"

"Link I really don't think we've got another choice." Link sighed before nodding and the two ran to link's grandmother's house.

* * *

><p>Grandma's house<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hello boys, is something wrong?" the old woman said with a look of surprise on her frail old face.<p>

Naruto and Link looked at each other before sighing "Grandma... Aryll's been kidnapped." link said as her face took on a mask of shock "W-What but how?" she asked the blonds.

"A giant bird just appeared out of nowhere and took her away... grandma we're going to go after her but before we do I need the family shield...Please." link explained the situation for them and the elderly woman closed her eyes before nodding.

"Alright just be careful." was all she said before defaming the shield and handing it to link whom took it gratefully. she then reached into a chest and pulled out two sets of clothes.

"These clothes belong to your ancestors." She said with a weary smile on her face before leaving the room to let them get dressed. When the two were finished dressing, **(1) **they looked there new outfits over.

"Wow now you look slightly manlier, and yet you're still wearing a skirt." Naruto said with a smile on his face before link yelled "IT'S A TUNIC!"

Before the duo went out side link's grandmother stopped them. "Make sure you go see Ocra and explain this to him. He'll give you a weapon to defend yourself with." When they exited the house they walked to Ocra's and told him what happened.

"Hmm normally I wouldn't do this but you two are well versed enough in combat so I can trust you." Ocra then produced two swords and handed them to the boys who took them. Link then headed for the ship having done everything he needed to do.

Naruto was about to follow when he heard Orca call out to him. "Naruto wait before you go please take these with you." the old man said while handing naruto a box. He opened the box to find a set of kunai and shuriken. "Shuriken?" the blond asked as the old man nodded. "I have a feeling that you'll do more good with them than i can." after naruto thanked the old man as he began to head for the boat until he was once again stopped.

"Naruto where are you going?" he turned around to find himself staring at Sue Belle who had put her pot down to talk to him "W-Well I have to go save aryll and I don't know when I'll be back." Naruto explained blushing slightly while Sue Bell looked slightly sad that naruto was leaving

"Well okay but come back soon." She said softly before she embraced naruto in a strong hug, making him blush even more.

"Come on ladies lets go!" Tetra yelled from the ship as Naruto rushed to meet Link and boarded the pirate vassal. The two then waved goodbye to everybody as the ship departed towards the forbidden fortress and towards Aryll.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night (AN this was where the original chapter ended but i decided too add more too it)**

* * *

><p>Naruto was in a hammock asleep as tetra came in. "Hey Link, Naruto get up…" she trailed of as she came upon the sleeping whiskered boys face. She moved forward almost as in a trance towards him and leaned forward. <em>"Wow…I wonder if these are tattoos." <em>She thought as she unknowing rubbed her hand across his cheeks.

Suddenly the blonds eyes snapped open and gazed into hers.

…

…

…

"AHHH!" she screamed as she fell back on her butt and her heart racing and also waking link up in the process.

"Umm… why were you that close to my face?" naruto said while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"There was a… fly on it, yeah that's it!" she said trying to play innocent before her attitude did a complete 360. "Well anyway we're here, so come outside." She said while quickly walking out of the room.

Naruto and link looked at each other before going after her. When the two blonds arrived on deck she pointed to the giant fortress. "So im guessing that this is as far as you're going to take us?"Naruto asked making tetra nod in agreement. "So how are we going to get up there?" link asked before tetra looked at the blonds with a sly look on her face.

"Huh… I don't know if I like that look." Naruto said with link nodding

* * *

><p>A few moments later<p>

* * *

><p>"I KNEW I DIDN'T LIKE THAT LOOK!" naruto yelled as he and link were tied in a barrel<p>

"don't worry we're professionals we do this all the time." tetra said with her eyes closed "Then how come it took you so many times to hit that bird?" link said making the pirates face vault. "Don't worry we're going to launch you good." One pirate said making link and naruto close their eyes to brace themselves "Ok launching in THREE…TWO…ONE!" And with that the blonds flew off at speeds that left sound waves. While they were flying naruto opened his eyes and saw they were coming upon the bright window.

"Hey I think were actually going to make it!" Naruto said before they hit the wall, Link first with naruto on top of him, right next to the window. Link dropped his sword before they slowly slid off the wall crashed into the ocean below.

As our two heroes crawled out of the lake, naruto felt something vibrate in his back pocket. He reached back and pulled out a glowing stone _"How did this get on me?"_

Before link could as what it was the stone spoke with a familiar voice. "His sword landed all the way up there?" tetra's voice spoke surprised and slightly startling the blonds "Shit, I'm sorry, I guess my aim was off." She said embarrassed "WAY OFF!" Link added still a little angry.

The two blonds then proceeded to scale the tower being careful not to set off any alarms.

When they came across the first guard they couldn't sneak around, seeing link had no weapon naruto decided to handle it.

The blond took out one of his kunai threw it at the guard hitting the creature in its neck killing it instantly.

"Whoa where did you learn how do to that?" Link asked before naruto turned to him. "When you spend all of your time on an island, with nothing to do, you have to find someway to pass the time." Naruto said making link nod in understanding

Naruto did this with all the guards as they scaled the tower as a means of stealth until they finally until they finally came to the room where aryll was kept. They knew it was the room as she tends to attract a lot of seagulls and the rushed inside.

"ONI-SAN, NARUTO KUN!" Aryll yelled, overjoyed they were here to rescue her, and the other two girls in the cage turned around turned around.

The blond in the cage had well kept hair and bright blue eyes. She was also dressed in an outfit akin to a princess and had fair toned skin.

The brunette in the cage had slightly dirty hair and was wearing a dress that look liked it was made out of rags but she still had her own beauty about her.

But before they could get a chance to save, they were stopped by dozens of black feathers falling everywhere. the giant bird from earlier saw them and began to swoop down "I hate this fucking bird!" Link said as they were both grasped in its giant talons. It took them to a large man cloaked in a black robe with strange designs. The blonds had a stare off with the mysterious man before he tilted his head to the left and the bird threw them over the horizon. _"No…aryll…" _naruto thought before he blacked out as the blonds crashed into the water.

The two blonds just lay unconscious in the water, unaware of the read boat, sailing itself, picking the boys up.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) To see there outfits look on my profile<strong>

**Wow I am exhausted well hopefully it was worth it. Anyway here is this chapter's omake.**

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

* * *

><p>"Grandma do I really have to wear this?" link said as he looked at his outfit looking very unhappy but the old woman didn't notice.<p>

"Well I think you look very handsome so make sure you give naruto his outfit, she said while handing the orange outfit to link as he began to make for the door.

"Wait link…" she said making him pause at the door "yeah?" "Come give your grandma a kiss." She said while holding her arms out. "Uhh I really have to get going." Link said making before the door before he was stopped again.

"Im not letting you go without my kiss." She said making link sweat slightly

"I can wait…" she spoke in a tone that nearly made link scream

"I can destroy you." She said darkly that DID make link scream

Back outside everyone paused as they heard a loud scream wondering where it came from.

* * *

><p><strong>Well until next time you know the drill. Read and Review!<strong>

**~The Twilight Sage**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello this is the twilight sage bringing you the next chapter of the hero and the fox: wind waker. Sorry that the updates a bit late but one of my classes requires me to get 20 hours of community service in before the 28th… no really.

So with that said I do not own Naruto or Zelda. If I owned naruto then I wouldn't have made the 10th opening of shippuden so crappy! Ending was great though. On that note bleach and one piece intros were so much better.

beta read by: Kamen Rider Decade Complete

So with my rant done enjoy!

"Hello" Talking

"_Hello"_Thinking

"**Hello"**Spells/Attack/ the King of Red Lions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: How to save the girl<strong>

* * *

><p>Somewhere out in the Great Sea our heroic duos were lying down on a small wooden boat that was slowly drifting towards an island. Link was the first one to wake up and look around. The blond then saw naruto was still unconscious and decided to shake him awake.<p>

"**Wake****up****boys"**a voice came out of nowhere startling link and making naruto opens his eyes for a brief moment.

"Uhh what a crazy dream…" The whiskered blond spoke groggily before dozing back off, but not for long.

"**WAKE ****UP!"**The voice boomed making naruto snap his head up in surprise and making link shout in shock.

"Okay, Okay im up." Naruto said annoyed from being woken up by a voice that was coming out of no ware.

"Where are we?" Link asked as he looked around seeing nothing but water. Finally his eyes landed on a small island in the distance.

**"Well ****have ****you ****two ****came ****to ****your ****senses ****yet****?****" **The voice continued making the green clad blond sigh "And where is that voice coming from?" he asked as he looked around again trying to find the source of the irritating voice.

"**Your ****both ****surprisingly ****dull****witted.****" **Finally the blonds question was answered as the mast of the boat moved. Its neck moved around to reveal it was the boat talking the entire time.

Naruto and Link's jaws dropped simultaneously.

**Allow ****me ****to ****introduce ****myself ****I ****am ****known ****as ****the ****King ****of ****Red ****Lions."** The talking watercraft explained as the blonds still had there jaws on the floor of the boat.

"**I ****have ****been ****watching ****you ****since ****you ****entered ****the ****forsaken ****fortress. ****While ****it ****was a ****bold ****attempt ****it ****was ****foolish.****" **The red King of read lions lectured.**I ****suppose ****you ****saw ****him ****the ****man ****commanding ****that ****bird. ****his ****name ****is****… ****ganon."**

"Whoa hang on are we talking about the same ganon who was sealed away by the heroes of time a long time ago?" naruto asked

"**Yes "**the boat, responded, **"do ****you ****still ****wish ****to ****save ****your ****friend?"**"Of course we do." Link spoke up. **"So ****let's ****go****…****but ****I ****am ****getting ****ahead ****of ****myself."**The red boat sighed as the blond duo looked at him confused"What do you mean?" naruto asked, **"Although ****I ****am ****the ****only ****boat ****who ****can ****speak ****the ****words ****of ****men ****I ****carry ****no ****sail."**The king explained as the two blonds sweat dropped.

"**But ****I ****have ****managed to ****carry you to ****Windf****all ****Island ****so ****you ****can ****hopefully ****find ****a s****ail ****as ****well ****as ****some ****food ****for ****your ****journey."**

* * *

><p>Windfall Island<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we supposed to find a sail anyway?" Naruto questioned link as the two walked towards a small market.<p>

"Look there's a market up there maybe we can find somebody who is selling one up there." The pointy eared blond responded but before they could continue they were stopped by an old man running up to them.

"You two… are you warriors?" the strange man began before link responded "well I guess that would be right I mean we just came back from the forsaken fortress and…"

"WHAT!" the old man yelled interrupting link and startling "I knew it you two are warriors I knew it from the moment I saw you." He continued making the blonds back up slightly.

"Please! Please save my poor daughter! I beg of you! Here I stand, begging!" the old man pleaded making the duo back up even further before naruto interrupted.

"Okay we'll see what we can do." Naruto sighed while the old man began cry tears of joy making the duo back up even more. "So what's her name?"

"Maggie please save her." The man said before running off to sulk some where.

"Okay so link I think if we split up in the market we might be able to find the sail faster." Naruto suggested with link agreeing. When the two split up naruto headed towards the stands attempting to see if anyone was selling a sail and link began to ask people to see if he could get any results.

After walking around for a little bit naruto saw a huge house on the hill of the island _"__Wow __whoever __lives __there __must __have __a__lot __of __money__.__Maybe __I __can __find __a __sail __there!__" _The blond thought enthusiastically as he increased his pace towards the mansion.

Unfortunately naruto was too caught up in his thoughts to watch where he was going and crashed into somebody.

"Ow that hurt…" a female whined as naruto regained his bearings. When naruto looked up the first thing he noticed was a mop of orange hair with a flower in it. Her soft brown eyes gazing up into his as he got off the ground and offered her a hand up.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized sheepishly while the young woman got off the ground.

"That's okay it's my fault." She smiled back "my names Marin**(1)** what's yours?" the orangette inquired tilting her head to the side slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki" the blond responded back.

"So where were you going?" she asked before naruto pointed at the large building. "I was going to see if that guy had a sail I could borrow."

"I don't think he will let anybody in right now." Marin informed the blond.

"Huh, why not?" the blond inquired

"His daughter, milla, was taken from him a while ago and it really devastated him. But if you're looking for a sail I know of a man selling one." She spoke while heading off to the market. Naruto got the message and followed after her.

She had let him back to the market where they came upon a stand run by what looked like a tiny Eskimo.

"Hello my friend is looking to buy a sail for his boat." Marin asked to which he pulled out a small sail with a green design.

"Sorry unfortunately this is the biggest we have and I can sell it for you to sixty rupees."

"That's ok it's actually the perfect size." Naruto said while Marin developed a look of surprise on her face _"__wow __It mus be a really small boat."_

"Okay now that that's taken care of I just got to find link and we'll get out of here." Naruto said to himself before he turned towards the orangette.

"Well thanks for everything but its time to go, we'll come back soon." Naruto said before she walked up to him and hugged him.

"See you later whiskers." Marin said before she walked off.

Naruto stood there for a few moments before walking towards the shore.

"_Why does everyone go for that?"_

When the blond came back to the enchanted boat he where he found link waiting for him.

"I thought you were at the prison, how you get here?" naruto asked the green-garbed boy. "Hey link, found a sail."

"Cool, all I got though was this camera though." Link said while holding up the small box.

**"Now ****that ****we ****have ****a ****sail ****we ****can ****finally ****get ****started ****with ****our ****journey. but ****before ****we ****can ****actually ****save ****your ****sister, Link, ****link ****there ****are ****certain ****items ****we ****require. ****The ****first ****is ****on ****Dragon ****Roost ****Island ****I****'****ll ****tell ****you ****on ****the ****way. ****Now ****let****'****s ****go ****while ****there ****is ****a ****west ****wind.****" **The King of Red Lions informed the blond duo before they set up the sail. Once the sail was correctly set up the group dashed, with surprising speed, towards the next island.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Marin from the Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening<strong>

**Okay I finally got that chapter finished, Sorry if it's not as long as my usual chapters, to be honest I was in a bit of a hurry when I uploaded this chapter and I feel it may be a bit rushed. Also I really can't think of a omake for this chapter right now. If I think of one later I will come back and add it.**

**And for any Kitsune's Key fans the poll is closed and kairi is with naruto. But don't worry I do have someone planed to be with sora.**

**Well that's it for now and sorry for the late update so with that said until next time.**

**P.S. I almost forgot. I know this is kind of random but im starting two new stories a naruto x code geass crossover and another naruto x legend of Zelda crossover so be expecting those sometime in the future**

**~The Twilight Sage**


End file.
